Lovers Or Rivals - emzidrama
by leeraehyun
Summary: Characters; Kim Jonghyun ( JR ) / Choi Jun Hong ( Zelo ).


**Requested By: Emzidrama.  
Written By: sapphirefox.  
Characters: JR/Zelo.**

* * *

Jonghyun ran a shaky hand through his dark hair, huffing as the strands fell back where they had originally sat. He stared into his mirror, almost sullenly, as he waited for the make up noonas to attend to him before the show. It had been a week, a full seven days since JR had first laid eyes upon the maknae of B.A.P, and to say he was interested in the man was an understatement. He'd voiced his confused thoughts to his fellow NU'EST members, but the news hadn't been taken lightly;

"Are you insane?" Baekho had shouted at him.

"Your screws are loose." Aron had chided, slapping the back of the leader's head to prove his point.

Minhyun had groaned loudly, "You are in some deep trouble, dude."

Ren had stayed quiet, twirling the ends of his platinum blonde hair through his lithe fingers with his eyes never looking up from the wine coloured carpet.

JR had rubbed the back of his head where Aron had hit him and he'd growled slightly, "What? It's not like I'm _in love_ with him or anything. Aish~!" He'd stomped to his shared room with Ren and laid down on the bed, one arm supporting his head while the other rested on his stomach. He wasn't in love with that Choi Jun Hong, not in the slightest!

_Then why can't I stop thinking about him?_

**.:~*~:.**

That morning, Jonghyun woke up with Ren by his side, sleeping peacefully. The leader must have fallen asleep before the maknae had gone to bed. Sliding out of bed, JR stretched sleepily and rubbed his eyes. A faint rustle of bed sheets told him Ren had shifted in his sleep and the older boy prayed that his lack of body in the bed hadn't woken the blonde, "Hyung~ It's so early, what are you doing?"

Apparently his prayers were ignored.

Turning around, Jonghyun faced a sleepy maknae, as the blonde rubbed his eyes with a loose fist. Smiling slightly, JR waved his hand at Ren slightly, "Don't worry about me. If you're still tired, then go back to sleep. I was just going to go for a walk." Ren raised an eyebrow sleepily, "A walk at 5:30 in the morning? Sure…" The older boy felt himself cringe at the blunt sarcasm in the blonde's voice and his eyes dropped to the floor guiltily. The bed dipped as JR's weight fell back onto the mattress.

Ren sat up as the leader fell back, his head landing in the blonde's lap gently, "I just don't know what I'm doing anymore…" Ren sighed, letting his slim fingers run through his friend's dark hair soothingly, "Wanna talk about it?" He asked quietly, his eyes dark in the soft light of the sunrise. JR was quiet for a moment, before he nodded and let out a frustrated huff, "I just don't know what to do about Zelo-ssi… I can't get him out of my head." Ren's eyebrows rose, disappearing under his mess of blonde bed hair.

"Sounds like you're head over heels."

Jonghyun's closed eyes snapped open, staring widely at the boy above him, "_What_? That's impossible! I mean, tha-" Ren's scoffing cut JR off mid-sentence, "It's not impossible and you damn well know it. You're just scared of what the others would think of you being gay." Letting his eyes close once more, JR only sighed in defeat, knowing full well that his best friend knew him like the back of his hand. He was about to open his mouth to speak, when Ren cut him off once again.

"B.A.P will be at the show today. Take him aside and talk to him."

**.:~*~:.**

Ren gave JR no room for argument, so that's why JR found himself in the dimly lit and unused spare room backstage with B.A.P's maknae. Zelo had found himself a chair to sit backwards on and was currently tapping a rhythm on the backrest of the wooden object. The tension and awkward silence in the room was so thick, that JR swore he could have hacked it apart with a machete. Scuffing his shoes against the floor, JR's eyes flew around the room, looking for something other then the maknae in front of him to look at.

"Jonghyun-ssi…"

JR turned to face Zelo, only to be met with a warm pair of lips covering his own. Chocking back his shock just as Zelo pulled way, JR could only stare at the maknae quietly. Staring boldly back at his hyung, Zelo felt his cheeks flush lightly under JR's shocked gaze. Subtly shuffling back slightly, Zelo kicked the concrete floor half-heartedly before saying, "Mianhae, hyung… I just wanted to test something and I guess I've gotten my answer."

Turning his back on JR, Zelo moved towards the door. Momentarily paralysed, JR could only watch as Zelo reached out for the door handle and pushed down on it slightly. His feet finally freeing themselves, he lurched forward, wrapping his arms securely around the maknae and held onto him tightly, "Tell me the truth. Are you playing with me? Or do you really… love me?" Zelo went stiff in JR's arms and he turned slowly. The desperate look in JR's eyes melted Zelo, as the maknae slung his arms around the older boy's neck.

"Saranghae… Jonghyun hyung."

The words were whispered, but enough for JR to smile in relief and bring his head down. Their lips connected in a sweet and innocent kiss, that lasted only a moment.

"Nado saranghae, Jun Hong."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this isn't what you wanted, but I found it a little difficult working with these two characters OTL The next time you see me, you can hit me if you want.

**Angel xox**


End file.
